jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Thompson
Jack Thompson ist ein australischer Schauspieler, der in die Rolle des Cliegg Lars verkörperte. Er wurde am 31. August 1940 in Sydney unter dem Namen John Hadley Payne geboren. Nach seiner Adoption wechselte er seinen Namen in Thompson. Karriere Zu den erfolgreichsten Filmen von Jack Thompsons Karriere zählen The Chant of Jimmie Blacksmith, The Man from Snowy River, Bad Blood sowie Braker Morant, für den er beim Filmfestival in Cannes als bester Nebendarsteller und vom Australian Film Institute als bester Schauspieler ausgezeichnet wurde. Durch seine schauspielerische Leistung verdiente er sich ebenfalls Auszeichnungen wie den Critics Circle of Australia Life Time Achievement Award und den Award for Outstanding Contribution to Australian Film Entertainment der Cinema Owners Association of Australia. Ferner erhielt er den Orden Australiens für seinen außerordentlichen Beitrag zum kulturellen Leben der Nation. Internationale Erfolge feierte Thompson mit Filmen wie The Sum of Us, Broken Arrow, Last Dance und Mitternacht im Garten von Gut und Böse. Jack Thompson ist Gründungsmitglied der Australian National Gallery, Mitglied des Council for the National Museum of Australia und einer der Direktoren der Film Finance Corporation. Sein Engagement im Direktorium der WWF Australia und der Australian Conservation Foundation sowie seine Ernennung zum Goodwill Ambassador for United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees zeigen, dass Thompson auch außerhalb des Filmgeschäfts aktiv ist. Filmografie * 1968 – Skippy, das Känguruh * 1968 – Motel * 1969 – S.O.S. – Charterboot * 1970 – Animal Doctor Woobinda * 1970 – The Rovers * 1971 – Wake in Fright * 1971-1973 – Skyforce * 1972 – Over Ther * 1972 – Behind the Legend * 1972/73 – Matlock Police * 1973 – Libido * 1973 – Boney * 1973 – Elefantenjunge * 1973 – Ryan – Where Thunder Sleeps * 1974 – Human Target * 1974 – Petersen * 1975 – Sunday Too Far Away * 1975 – Scobie Malone * 1976 – Caddie * 1976 – Mad Dog * 1978 – The Chant of Jimmie Blacksmith * 1979 – The Journalist * 1980 – Breaker Morant * 1980 – The Club * 1980 – The Earthling * 1981 – Bad Blood * 1982 – A Woman Called Golda * 1982 – The Man from Snowy River * 1983 – Furyo – Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence * 1983 – Der Tod lauert in Kairo * 1985 – Waterfront * 1985 – Burke und Wills * 1985 – Flesh and Blood * 1986 – The Last Frontier * 1987 – The Riddle of the Stinson * 1987 – Ground Zero * 1989 – Trouble in Paradise * 1992 – Turtle Beach * 1992 – Wind * 1994 – The Sum of Us * 1996 – Broken Arrow * 1996 – The Thorn Birds – The Missing Years * 1996 – Last Dance * 1997 – Mitternacht im Garten von Gut und Böse * 1997 – Under the Lighthouse Dancing * 2001 – My Brother Jack * 2001 – Original Sin * 2001 – South Pacific * 2001 – Yolngu Boy * 2002 – Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger * 2004 – Attentat auf Richard Nixon * 2004 – Oyster Farmer * 2005 – Feed * 2005 – Man-Thing * 2006 – The Good German – In den Ruinen von Berlin * 2007 – Bastard Boys (Miniserie) Weblinks *Jack Thompson in der Internet Movie Database *Jack Thompson in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia en:Jack Thompson Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Reale Personen